Quick massage
by I.Want.It.All
Summary: Troypay one shot. 'He cupped her face with his hands and stared into her brown eyes. He leaned in a planted a tender kiss on her soft lips.' Please R&R!


**Hey guys! I decided to try to write a one shot Troypay story! I hope you all like it!**

**Just to let you know it's not that good. It's a bit unrealistic!**

Sharpay walked into school with her head held high- like always. She walked to her locker with Ryan right behind her. Her heels clicked on the school floor with each step she took, making a noise telling the other kids to move. People still parted for her even though she was no longer the 'Ice princess'. She lost that attitude after getting beaten out by Troy and Gabriella in the callbacks last year. She figured she might as well get to know the group better rather than being hated by them. According to Ryan those were the people who 'melted the ice'.

She noticed that they were waiting for her by her locker and she smiled. She noticed that Troy's back was to her. She was going to do what she always did to the guys when their back was facing her. She walked on her toes as an attempt to keep her heels quiet. The group knew what she was going to do and motioned for her not to do it. Sharpay, being the person she was, ignored them and jumped on his back.

He cringed in pain as he let out a loud yelp. Her smile dropped and she quickly jumped off of him. She walked in front of him and kneeled down to his level. "Oh my gosh Troy are you ok?" she said. She started panic thinking she hurt him.

Troy stood up form his kneeling position and hissed in pain. He rubbed his sore shoulder. "Shar I'm fine." he said through clenched teeth.

She shook her head, tears in her eyes. "No you're not- I can tell. I really hurt you. Please tell me the truth are you ok?" she pleaded with him. She looked into his eye and her eyes pleaded with his too.

She changed so much since being the mean girl. She would normally laugh at someone in pain, but now she would try to make them feel better.

He shook his head and looked down. "I'm fine. Just a little sore." he looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"No you're not. I should've just listened to everyone." she said before running off to the auditorium. She let her tears fall, truly guilty for hurting him. She heard footsteps behind her and quickened her pace. She ignored him trying to call her name. He caught up to her and grabbed her hand. He forced her to look at him by spinning her around gently.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying her hardest not to make eye contact with him. The floor was easier to look at then his eyes.

"Shar please look at me." he said softly. She lifted her head a little, not fully though. He laughed quietly and put a finger under her chin. He gently lifted her head and she looked into his blue eyes.

"Again- what do you want?" she asked. She was embarrassed to be around him now.

"Shar I wanted to explain about what happened back there. The reason I hissed in pain was because I pulled a muscle yesterday in basketball practice. I must have slept on it wrong because it hurts even more today. I know that you always jump on my back, but I should've warned you." he explained, not breaking eye contact with her.

"No I should've listened to everyone." she said quietly. "How does it feel now?" she asked with concern filling her voice.

"It hurts a bit, but I'll survive." he rocked on his heels and toes. "The important question is- are we good?"

She giggled. "Follow me." she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the auditorium. They walked onto the stage and sat down. Troy's feet were dangling over the edge os the stage. Sharpay kneeled down behind him. "Take off your sweater." she demanded.

He threw her a confused look before taking off his sweater and throwing it near his backpack.

She started to massage his shoulder. He winced in pain and moved away from her.

"Sorry if that hurt. I'll do it a bit lighter. I promise I won't hurt you again." she said with compassion. He smiled and moved back in front of her.

She smiled back and lightly massaged his shoulder. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her small hands on his broad shoulders. Luckily Sharpay couldn't see his face because her was blushing. He gulped nervously before asking, "Would it help if I took my shirt off?"

She stopped her hands and immediately went wide eyed. She suddenly lost her voice, imagining him shirtless.

"Shar?" his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Uhh...it's up to you." she finally said. Her eyes went even wider, if possible, when he lifted the shirt over his head and pulled it off. He threw it near his sweater. She out her hands in his shoulder and began massaging it, taking in the feeling of his bare shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence Troy broke it. "Is that better?" he asked, hoping to get the answer that he wanted to hear.

"You tell me. You're the one getting the massage." she giggled.

He liked the feeling of her tiny hands on his bare shoulder. He noticed that her hands were soft. "Yeah it is." he said quietly, not wanting Sharpay to hear him.

"Good. You want me to keep going?" she asked

"Yes." he answered quickly. He regretted saying that. She felt him tense up and smiled to herself.

She put her mouth to his ear and whispered, "It's ok Troy. I don't want to stop."

Once she finished her sentence he smiled. She liked him the way he liked her.

She bent her head down and kissed his bare shoulder. He blushed and turned to face her. He cupped her face with his hands and stared into her brown eyes. He leaned in a planted a tender kiss on her soft lips.

He pulled away with a small smile. "Sorry." he mumbled and started fiddling with his hands as he hung his head down.

She lifted his head up and kissed him. She pulled away and said, "Yeah we're good."

**I don't like the way this turned out but you tell me! What did you think?!**


End file.
